Insane Actions
by Cougar3546
Summary: Tarantulas has made some weird goo stuff, but what happens when he and the other males smell it? R & R!


Insane Actions ****

Insane Actions

__

Oh, what has Tarantulas come up with THIS time?!

Okay, Raptora, Bella, Kitty, Hypermia, Cheetariah, and Eagleye are mine, the other characters are Hasbro's. All the other stuff belongs to other people!

Tarantulas picked up the purplish-red liquid he was working with. He put it over a beaker with blue goo in it. He dropped a couple drops in it.

"One more…" Tarantulas said.

His hand held onto it steadily…

"HI!"

He dropped most of the liquid into the beaker.

"GAAAAHHHH!" he yelled. He then turned to Raptora, who was sitting on the desk. "Raptora! How many times have I told you not to come into my lab without telling me?!"

She laughed. "Sorry, I forgot." She laid down onto her stomach and rested her head on her hands. "What'cha doing?"

"Well, I was making something, but you may have ruined the experiment!"

"Oh, sorry…" She picked up the mixture, which was now green in color, and sniffed it. She winced at the smell. "EW!"

He grabbed it away from her. "Don't do that! Who knows what could happen if you smell it?!"

She got up and shrugged. "I feel nothing…" she got off the desk and left. "See yah!"

Tarantulas shook his head, and then went to throw away the mixture. He then looked at it.

"What the heck," he said, and smelled it. He cringed from it. "Yuck, it does smell bad…hmmm…" He started to get a dreamy smile on his face. He swayed back and forth, side to side, as if he was drunk or something. He then started dancing, not anything Britney Spears or *NSYNC, but like ballet. He ended by being on his toes. He then turned on the cameras he rigged in the Predicon Base. He then saw the one with Raptora on it. He put his face on his hands, and stared dreamily at the screen.

"Raptora…." he said. He then left the lab, still carrying the mixture in his hand.

Raptora walked into the control room, and went to Waspinator.

"Hey," she said, lightly hitting his shoulder to get his attention. "I gotta take your place for scanner duty."

Waspinator got up. "Wazzpinator getting bored of looking at screen," he said. He got up and left. As he walked down the hallway, Tarantulas walked by him, dancing again.

"Huh?" Waspinator said. "Why Zpider-Bot danzing?"

Tarantulas turned and faced him, with the big goofy smile on his face. "Oh, I'm just in a happy mood!" He bent over to Waspinator and handed him the beaker. "Please take this somewhere…"

Waspinator took it. "Wazzpinator take thiz zomewhere zafe."

"Thank you!" Tarantulas danced away, leaving Waspinator to wonder.

"What got into Zpider-bot?" he said aloud. He went to walk away, but he stopped, and looked at the liquid. "Wazzpinator like colorful thingz…wonder if it zmell like anything." He sniffed it, and shuddered from the smell. "Wazzpinator thinkz thiz zmell bad!"

He walked down the hallway. Quickstrike walked past him, and bumped into him.

"Watch where yer going, yah tin-horn toad!!!!" he snapped.

Waspinator turned around sharply, coming face to face with the fuzor. "YOU watch it, you moron! Maybe, if you put zome brain into that head, YOU'D KNOW THAT IT WAZ YOUR FAULT!!"

Quickstrike stood there, amazed at what just happened…

"Um, you okay?" he asked Waspinator.

"HUMPH! Fuzor zhould ztop looking at Wazzpinator, or he might GET A BLACK EYE!" And with that, Waspinator turned down the hallway, and stormed off.

Quickstrike walked to Megatron's quarters.

"Um, Boss Bot?" he said.

"What is it?" Megatron asked, very bored obviously.

"Uh, the bug has been acting weird lately…"

"And the reasons to believe that are…what?"

"Well, I just bumped intah him, and when I snapped at him, he snapped back, and threatened to give me a black eye!"

Megatron thought for a moment.

"That's not how he would react to that…"

"Yeah, something weird's happened tah him…who knows what…"

He left, and he found some goo that Tarantulas dropped.

"What in tarnation is that?" he wondered, and picked it up. He sniffed it, and dropped it. "YUCK!" He then started walking weird. He then went to one of the closets, and got dressed in a punk's outfit.

"Waasssuuuupp?" he said.

Raptora stood up out of the chair, and stretched. Before she could sit down, she felt a hand on her waist. She turned around to punch the lights out of whoever it was, but when she saw it was Tarantulas, she sighed.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

Tarantulas looked like he had a hurt look on his face. "You really shouldn't talk like that to people," he said. "It hurts…"

Raptora raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, and started dancing again. "Why, Raptora, I'm just sooooo happy!" He picked up something from Waspinator's station. "What is this?"

Raptora walked over and looked at it. "That's a Furby."

He looked at it and smiled. "It's so CUTE!" He hugged it, and petted the green and yellow thing.

"Tarantulas…You HATE Furbys!"

He looked at her strangely. "It's not nice to say 'hate', besides, I don't…despise Furbys, I LOVE THEM!" He hugged the thing so much, you'd expect it to break!

Raptora backed away. "Okay, I'm REALLY scared now…" She backed up into a desk. Tarantulas advanced onto her.

"Wanna know what's cuter than a Furby?" he asked her, coming closer.

"I'm afraid to ask…what?"

He pulled a flower out, and handed it to her. "You."

She took it. "Tarantulas, I'm flattered, but, I have a boyfriend, remember?"

He shrugged. "So? I could be better than Dinobot…"

He leaned down to kiss her, and she backed down, but he was getting closer.

"Raptora! Report to the cargo bay!" Scorponok said.

Raptora breathed a sigh of relief, and dodged Tarantulas.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to help someone," she answered.

A tear streamed down his face. "Come back…"

"Sure, whatever…" she said, turned, and ran. When she got to the cargo bay, she hugged Scorponok.

"THANK YOU!!!!" she said.

"Um, why?" he asked.

She got off him. "Tarantulas was acting weird!"

"So?"

"He was doing ballet."

"…"

"And, he picked up a Furby, and said he LOVED THEM!"

"Woah! That is NOT something he'd do!"

"No really…you called in when he tried to kiss me!!!! THANK YOU!" She almost hugged him again, but he backed away.

"Whatever…look, I need you to bring some of these crates to the lab. I need some of the parts in here."

"Sure." Raptora picked up a crate, and carried it over her shoulder. She walked out of the room. Waspinator came in. He tapped Scorponok on the shoulder.

"What?!" Scorponok asked as he turned around. Waspinator shoved the beaker in his face.

"Wazzpinator wantz Scorpion-Bot to put that zomewhere zafe!" Waspinator demanded.

"Yeah, as soon as I'm done!"

"NOW!!!!" Waspinator left.

Scorponok looked on. "Since when did he become bossy?" He looked at the beaker. "What's this stuff?" He picked some of it up with his pincer, and sniffed it. He winced, and threw the stuff off his pincer, onto the hole in the floor.

"EW!!" he said. He set the beaker down, and went back to his work. He picked up a mini computer, and screamed. He backed away a few meters. Raptora came running in.

"What?! What?!" she asked.

He grabbed onto her, and shook.

"IT'S SCARY! IT'S HIDEOUS! IT'S HUGE!!!" he babbled on.

"WHAT?!"

He pointed at the computer, and she walked over and picked it up.

"IT'S FRIGHTENING! IT'S, IT'S, IT'S…"

She held it up. "A standard Predicon computer."

He screamed at a high pitch.

"NO! DON'T SHOW IT TO ME!!! IT MIGHT ATTACK MEEEEE!!!!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?! What's wrong with you?!" She walked over to him. "You are a MECHANIC and SCIENTIST! You work with these everyday!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"What now?!"

"I'm afraid of Scientists!!!! MECHANICS, TOO!"

She rolled her eyes, and picked up a mirror. She held it up to him.

"YOU ARE ONE!"

He looked into the mirror and screamed.

"SLAG!!! NOOOO!!! HE'S SCARY!!!!!"

She threw the mirror down, and ran. She ran until she got to the hallway. She stopped, and slid down the wall until she was sitting.

"This, is, too weird…"

Inferno walked down the hallway underneath the cargo bay. He stopped underneath the goo Scorponok threw near the hole. Some of it dripped down, and landed on his head.

"Huh?" He looked up, and more dripped onto his face. He sniffed it…

"Yuck…Ahh…ahh…AAAAHHHHHCCHHOOOOOOO!!!" He sneezed, and the stuff went flying, until it hit the wall. Some remained on his face.

"What'dz habbening do me?!" he said, stuffed up. He walked a few more steps, and sneezed again, and again, and again. He also began to cough.

"I musb tell ba Royalfy dat I'm sick…" he said. He proceeded to walk to Megatron's quarters.

T2 Dinobot walked down the hallway, and his arm brushed the goo/Inferno boogers on the wall.

"What?" he said, and looked at the stuff on his arm. He sniffed it, winced, and brushed it off, onto the floor. "That's stuff smells bad…heh heh…haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!! IT SMELLS BAD…WHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAHAHAAAHHAH!!!!" He continued laughing, and walked down the hallway, his laughing heard throughout the base.

Raptora looked up when she heard it.

"Dino2? Lauging?! THAT'S new…" she said. Waspinator came into the hallway. She smiled and got up. "Waspy! Am I glad to see you!" She stood in front of him, but he just shoved her out of his way.

"Outta the way, Broad!" he said.

Raptora's jaw dropped.

"EXCUSE ME?!" she said, grabbing his shoulder, flipping him to face her. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

He shrugged. "Wazzpinator call Raptora a Broad. Wazzpinator wonder why that zhould that bother you?"

She shook her head. "Waspinator…of all the Predicons! I'm shocked! What has gotten into you?"

He then took out his gun, and shot her. She took the hit, but what hurt most was the shock.

He smiled. "Wazzpinator fine…In fact, Wazzpinator feel great!" He turned and walked away. Raptora's jaw dropped, again.

"Waspinator?!" She walked down the hallway at a fast pace. She bumped into Inferno.

"WWHHAAAACCCHOOOO!" He sneezed. She backed away.

"You okay?"

"Yezb," he said, sniffing. She saw looked at him.

"Inferno, how could you get sick?! You NEVER get sick!"

"I knowb. I musb rebort to ba Royalfy, and tell him I'mb sick." He left. Raptora ran off.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Inferno walked into Megatron's quarters, and Megatron turned to him.

"Inferno, I…" he started, but Inferno sneezed again. "Are you okay?"

"Royalfy," he said. "I ab sick!"

"Whatever…just…"

"Ahh, ahh…AAAAHHHHHCCCHOOOOOO!!!" When he sneezed this time, some of the goo and boogers flew onto Megatron's face, and some Megatron accidentally sniffed up.

"YUCK!" he said. "INFERNO!! GO!!!"

"Yesb, my Queen!" He bowed, and left.

Megatron wiped the stuff off his face. "Yuk…" He then felt weird. He looked around the room, and saw something…

Rampage was in the cargo bay, looking for more missiles. T2 Dinobot came in, laughing his head off, still. Rampage looked at him, shook his head, and bent down, near the goo. T2 Dinobot's tail swished, and knocked the beaker a little bit. Some of the good landed on Rampage's head.

"HEY!" he said.

"Sor…ee…AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! The stuff's on your head…HAHAHAHAH!!!" He continued laughing as he left. Rampage looked at him strangely. He got up and walked away.

He picked some of the stuff off his head, and smelled it. He winced, and continued walking.

"What has gotten into that lizard?" he wondered. He then went into Scorponok's lab, and saw a fish tank, full of goldfish. He ran over to it, and looked into it.

"Fishies?" he said. "Poor little fishies…all trapped in there…" He then picked up the tank, and held it over his head. "SAVE THE FISHIES!" He ran out of there, repeating it. "SAVE THE FISHIES!"

Terrorsaur walked down the hallways, slowly.

"Hey, where is everybody?" he wondered. He then had to dodge away from a running Rampage screaming, "SAVE THE FISHIES!!!"

"WHAT THE SLAG?!" he said. He then kept on walking. He stepped onto the goo…

Raptora ran down the hallway, and almost crashed. She then saw Terrorsaur standing there.

"TERRORSAUR!" She said. "You've gotta help! Everyone's going insane!"

He turned around and looked strangely at her.

"Terrorsaur? Who is this 'Terrorsaur'?"

She looked at him. "You too, Terrorsaur…?"

"You must be mistaken, I'm not Terrorsaur. My name is Jerry Springer."

She screamed, and ran away. She ran until she ran into T2 Dinobot.

"Hah! You're running! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA…" he said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, and ran. She bumped into Inferno and Tarantulas.

"WAAAAHHHCCCHOOO!!!"

"Here," Tarantulas said, handing Inferno a tissue. "This will make you feel better."

"HOLY SLAG!!!!!!" She bolted, dodging past Rampage, who stopped to feed the 'fishies'.

"You'll all be home with your mommy fishies and daddy fishies soon!" he cooed to them.

"I'm gonna need MY mommy soon…" she said to herself, and ran. She bumped into Quickstrike.

"Whaaasssuuuup, Sweetheart?" he asked. She bolted. She ran into Scorponok.

"AAAHHHHHH!!! I'M SCARED!!!!" he said.

The next person she ran into was Waspinator, who shoved her.

"Move it, Broad!" he said. She ran away. She ran until she got into Megatron's quarters. She slammed the door, and breathed hard, not looking into the quarters.

"Megs," said said. "You won't believe what's been going on!"

"What has been happening, my child?" he asked.

She slowly turned around, coming face to face with Megatron.

Father Megatron. As in, he was dressed like a priest, and thought he was one.

"Umm…nothing…" she then ran, until she got to the doors of the base. She kicked them open, and ran, but not without a glop of goo falling onto her shoulder. 

Wolfern and Cheetariah were on patrol duty together.

"Huh, no Preds," Wolfern said. "This is strange…"

Then, Raptora ran up to her, and grabbed onto the wolf. She yelled in surprise.

"Raptora?! What's wrong?" she asked.

"They…went…insane!" Raptora said.

"What? Who went insane?" Cheetariah said.

"ALL THE PREDICONS!!!! THEY ALL LOST IT!!!!"

Cheetariah turned on her com-link. "Cheetariah to base…"

"*Dis is da base,*" Rattrap said over the com-link. "*What's up pussy cat?*"

"Well, we have Raptora here, and she's BADLY shaken up."

"*How badly?*"

"She won't stop shaking."

He paused. "*Da Boss Monkey said tah bring her in!*"

All the Maximals were gathered at the base, listening to Raptora's story.

"So, let me get dis straight," Rattrap said. "Tarantulas is a sensitive guy…"

"Yes," Raptora said.

"Quickstrike is a punk…"

"Yeah."

"Bug Boy is a bossy jerk…"

"Uh huh."

"Da Dinobutt clone won' stop laughin'…"

"Yes."

"Terrorsaur says he's Jerry Springer…"

"Correct."

"Rampage keeps on sayin' 'Save da Fishies'…"

She nodded.

"Scorponok is a nervous twitch…"

"Yes."

"An' Megs thinks he's a priest?!"

"Yeah."

They all then looked at each other, and laughed. Raptora sighed.

"Sorry, Raps, but it's kinda weird for them to be acting like that, so, we don't believe you…" Cheetor said.

Raptora sighed, and crossed her arms.

All of the sudden.

*BLEEP BLEEP* "Predicon detected…"

"Who?" Rhinox asked the computer.

"Unit Rampage."

"What is he doing here?" He turned on the camera, which showed Rampage, by the water, holding the tank of fish in the air.

"Turn on the sound," Optimus said. Rhinox turned on the sound…

"SAVE THE FISHIES!" Rampage screamed, throwing the fish into the water. Tarantulas came over and picked up one of the fish by its tail.

"Awww, how cute!" he said.

Rampage took out his gun, and aimed at Tarantulas. "SAVE THE FISHIES!!!!!" He fired, making Tarantulas drop the fish. Tarantulas sniffled, and cried.

"YOU HURT ME!!!! WHAAAAAAAA!" He ran off crying.

The Maximals all looked at them, then Raptora.

"Okay," Depth Charge said. "So they ARE insane!"

"See?!" Raptora said. "I don't know what's gotten into them, but if they keep on acting like this, I'm gonna go insane!"

"What is making them do this?" Blackaracnia wondered.

Cheetor then saw the goo on her shoulder, went to beast mode, jumped on the table, and picked it off her shoulder.

"What's this?" he said. He then sniffed the stuff, winced, and wiped it onto the table.

Raptora sighed. "That's the crap Tarantulas made…or I actually made it."

"Huh?" Blackaracnia asked.

"I scared him, and he accidentally poured some liquid in something he was making."

Cheetor turned to them, and smiled a big dopey smile.

"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" he asked.

Everyone was speechless…

"Uh, Cheetor…are you okay?" Rattrap asked.

Rhinox then knew what was happening. He picked up the goo.

"Cheetor smelled this stuff, and then he started acting weird," he said.

"Would you like some fries with that?"

"…Raptora, you said Tarantulas made this stuff, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "But, I sniffed it too, and I'm fine!"

Rhinox thought for a second. "But, why would it affect the other Predicons, but not you?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the ingredient Raptora made him add extra of by accident," Dinobot suggested.

"That could be it!" Optimus said. "Raptora, can you go retrieve some of that stuff?"

"WHAT?!" she said. "Go back where I could be driven into insanity?! SLAG YOU!"

"We need that stuff, because it could help us find a way to make them normal again," Silverbolt said.

Raptora sighed. "I'll need to go to Tarantulas's lab. I can bring someone, but I'll have to blindfold them."

"Understood," Optimus said.

Raptora went to walk out, but she turned. "Oh, and make sure I can contact someone if I need help."

"Too late for dat," Rattrap said. Raptora punched him, and then left.

The lab seemed pretty quite today. Raptora led Eagleye into the room, and took off the blindfold.

"Here we are," she said. Eagleye looked around, and whistled.

"Wow," she said. "THIS is Tarantulas's lab."

Raptora smiled at her. "Pretty cool, huh? Just don't take anything, K?"

"Whatever…are you the only one that knows about this?"

"Yep."

Eagleye then stood guard, while Raptora searched through the stuff. 

"Uh oh…" Eagleye said.

"'Uh oh' what?" Raptora asked.

They both looked at the entrance to see Tarantulas, dressed in a tutu, dancing, and holding a rose.

"Hello, ladies!" he greeted in a sweet voice. Raptora and Eagleye backed away.

"Um, aren't you mad that we're in your lab?" Eagleye asked.

"No," he said.

"A MAXIMAL is in your lab," Raptora said.

He thought for a sec. "No. All people are welcome regardless of allegiance!"

Eagleye looked at Raptora, and whispered, "now I know why you were scared…"

"Um, Tarantulas, remember how I scared you into dropping a lot of that one liquid into the beaker earlier today?"

"Yes?"

"Where is it?"

He thought for a second, and jumped for joy. "I remember where it is!" He then skipped to the computer, and tapped a button. A bunch of test tubes came out, and he pulled out the blue goo. He handed it to Raptora, who just put the blindfold on Eagleye. He then pressed up against her sweetly.

"You know, you ARE very cute…" he said, and he tried to kiss her.

Eagleye pulled up her blindfold. "GET YOUR PAWS OFFA HER!" she screamed, grabbed Tarantulas, and threw him against the wall.

Now, the normal Tarantulas would get really POeD and attack the person that did that to him.

Well, this was sensitive Tarantulas, so…

A tear streamed down his face, and he began to sniffle.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in a choked voice.

"Tarantulas, I have a boyfriend!" Raptora said.

He sat down on the floor, and more tears came.

"That's all right," he said. "I know when I'm not wanted…"

Raptora and Eagleye looked at each other.

"Lets go," Raptora said.

"Lets…" Eagleye said as she pulled down her blindfold. They both then ran out of there, and left Tarantulas crying.

Bella sat along the creek, watching the fish go by. She then threw her hand into the water, and pulled out a fish.

"Yum," she said. "Lunch!"

Rampage then walked up to her, and picked up the fish, which was still alive.

"RAMPAGE?!" she said. She got ready for him to kill her…

"SAVE THE FISHIES!" he said, and threw the fish into the water. He then scolded her for trying to eat it, and ran off.

Bella watched him run off.

"Ooookay, THAT was weird," she said.

Rhinox put the goo onto a little scan table, and the computer analyzed it. He looked at the results.

"The computer doesn't know what the slag this stuff is," Rhinox said. "But for some reason, it only affects males."

"Can you figure out why?" Optimus asked.

"Okay, so that's a Chocolate Milkshake, and a Superfry?" Cheetor said.

"I'm gonna slap him in a sec," Raptora said.

"That comes to $2.50."

"Please, let me hurt him too," Blackaracnia said.

"The reason it affects males only is because of a gene that is only found in male organics," Rhinox said. "The other stuff added just makes the males go insane."

"Well, let's hope our Beast Modes are female then!" Rattrap said.

"RATTRAP!" they all said.

"YOU'RE SICK!" Wolfern said.

"The only way not to be affected is not to sniff the stuff," Rhinox said.

"That had a big 'duh' written all over it," Airazor said.

"Now, this is all great, but, what do we do about the Predicons?" Eagleye said.

"I say we leave them like that!" Kitty said.

"No," Optimus said. "We should try to cure them."

"Okay, then lets leave Tarantulas like that!"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads.

"Will you two ever give up on bugging each other?"

"Nope! 'Cause it's FUN!" Kitty declared with a big grin.

"Hey, if dere's someone we need 'tah make insane, it's Chopperface," Rattrap said. "All though, I DO doubt that it will affect him!"

"What are you saying, Vermin?" Dinobot asked.

"Well, you ARE a girl, aren'cha?"

Dinobot then snarled and went after the rodent. Rattrap jumped out of the way, and he bumped into the table with the goo on it, (no not the blue stuff, the green stuff.) The stuff then flew up, and after he went to beast mode, it hit RT's face. He then sniffed it.

"HOLY SLAG!" he said. He wiped the stuff off his face. "That stuff smells nasty."

The others waited for the stuff to take affect on him. He then looked up at them with a goofy look, and his tongue was out of his mouth.

"Bark!"

If this was Anime, they all would've sweat dropped. Except for Cheetor, who was wondering if they had any more McSalad Shakers.

"Great, now he thinks he's a dog!" Blackaracnia said.

Rattrap sat up, and panted. Raptora walked over and petted him. He licked her hand, and she backed away.

"Hey, if you need a guard dog, your problems are solved!" Wolfern said. All of them chuckled.

Dinobot walked over to him.

"Humph! What could he do to us?!" Dinobot asked.

Rattrap growled as Dinobot approached. He just grinned.

"What are you going to do, Fido?"

Rattrap then barked, and jumped at Dinobot. He bit down on his arm, and held on. Dinobot yelled and shook his arm, trying to get him off. Rattrap growled and bit harder.

"I've gotta try this," Hypermia said. She walked over to Rattrap, and pulled him off Dinobot's arm. "NO! BAD RATTRAP!" Rattrap whimpered and backed away. "GO!" Rattrap ran.

"That, was interesting," Cheetariah said.

"We've got to contain that stuff, so none of us are affected," Optimus said. "Rhinox put it in a high place…" A crash was heard in the cargo bay. "…Away from Rattrap, or Cheetor."

They all rushed to the cargo bay, to find a couple crates knocked over. They then found something else next to the crates.

"Ew…" Bella said.

"Maybe we should call him 'Spot'," Dinobot suggested with a huge smile, knowing that when he's back to normal, he won't let him live that down...

At the Predicon Base:

"Tell me, Rampage," Terrorsaur/Springer said. "Why are you doing this?"

"SAVE THE FISHIES!" Rampage said.

"Uh huh, and Tarantulas, what is your problem?"

"*sniff* I tried to kiss Raptora, but she wouldn't let me…EVERYONE HATES ME!" Tarantulas said. He then put his face in his hands and cried.

"Will that slaggin' Spider just stuff it?!" Punk Quickstrike said. "I'll beat him tah da next millenium if he don' shaddup!!"

"Okay, will everyone just calm down…" Terrorsaur said.

"Please, treat each other nicely," Megatron/Preist said.

At the Maximal Base:

"RT!" Wolfern said, as she carried the leash. "C'mere boy!" She then turned to Raptora. "I feel ridiculous doing this."

"Hey, women always have to keep their guys on a leash," Raptora said, holding the collar. They both laughed.

Then, Cheetariah and Hypermia came around the corner, chasing Rattrap. They all then dog-piled on him, and they managed to get the leash and collar on him. Rattrap just sat down and the girls petted him.

"I do like him like this!" Kitty said. "He can't mouth at us!"

"Let's bring him to the control room," Cheetariah said. They then led Rattrap to the control room, and everyone's jaws dropped when they saw him with the collar on.

"Hey, it's Spot!" Depth Charge said. They all laughed then. Rattrap then pulled on the leash, and ran at the closet that had the goo in it. He managed to open the door, and get the container with the goo in his mouth. The males backed away from him. The females walked over to him.

"Rattrap," Kitty said sweetly. "Drop it."

Rattrap just stood there, and backed away when they came closer. Bella dived and grabbed the container. Rattrap held on, and they had a tug-of-war before Rattrap let go. The stuff went flying, and it hit the wall above Rhinox. They all braced, waiting for it to break. But it just fell, and Rhinox caught it. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Rhinox said.

"What should we do now?" Raptora asked.

"Well, you should go back to the Predicon base, and see if Tarantulas has anything in his lab about this stuff," Optimus said.

Raptora rolled her eyes. "Fine, but someone's coming with me again."

"I'll go," Wolfern said.

The two then went to Beast Mode and left.

When they arrived at the base, they headed straight for his lab inside the base.

"What now?" Wolfern asked.

"He keeps his files here somewhere…Here!" Raptora pulled out a bunch of disks. They looked at them and sighed.

"We have to go through ALL of them?!" Wolfern asked.

"Yeah," Raptora said. "Start looking."

They both grabbed little mini computers, and started putting in the disks.

"Just don't copy anything," Raptora said.

"I won't," Wolfern said.

"Hey, Wolfern."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Rattrap?"

"No! Why would you say that?!"

"I dunno, just wondering. Rattrap thinks you do."

"Then he needs to get his thoughts straight!"

"He has nothing straight in his head."

They both laughed, and then they went back to their work.

Two Hours later:

"I found nothing."

"Nothing."

They both then took the pile of disks and put them away.

"Well, now what should we do?" Wolfern asked.

"Let's find Tarantulas," Raptora said, shuddering at the thought of him now.

"Want me to find him?" Wolfern asked.

"Sure, and when you do, tell him to meet me at his lab."

Wolfern nodded, went to Beast Mode, and walked down the hallway.

Raptora turned and went to exit the room, but Scorponok then ran it, and grabbed her.

"HELP ME! IT'S FOLLOWING ME!" he said.

"What's following you?" Raptora asked, knowing it was going to be something dumb.

Scorponok then pointed out to the hallway. Raptora walked out, and saw a gnat flying. She caught it in her hands, and showed Scorponok.

"Is this it?" she asked..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Scorponok screamed, and then he ran out of the room. Raptora laughed, and walked away.

Scorponok then ran past Wolfern. Wolfern raised an eyebrow.

"What the…was that Scorponok?! Now I know why Raptora was scared…"

Then, she bumped into Megatron, who was wearing the outfit Priests wear. She gulped and backed away a couple feet.

"Megatron! I…"

"Don't speak my child," he said. "I am not angry that you are inside our base. Carry on with whatever you're doing." He then patted her on the head, and walked by.

Wolfern then walked a few steps, and then ran. She ran into the control room.

"Tarantulas!!" she called. "Hey, Spider boy!"

Terrorsaur then flew up to her, and he was wearing a nice human outfit, which looked like a business suit. (I don't watch Springer, so I have no clue what he wears!)

"Hello, would you like to be on my show?" Terrorsaur asked.

_Great, Raptora said he thinks he's Jerry Springer,_ Wolfern thought.

"Um, sorry, I prefer not to," Wolfern said.

"Oh, too bad," Terrorsaur said.

"DIE YOU!" Quickstrike said, bashing a computer over Waspinator's head.

"WAZZPINATOR WILL ZHOW YOU!" Waspinator said, and threw a beam at him.

Wolfern then ran, until she got to the cargo bay. She then saw Tarantulas, who was crying. She walked over to him.

"Um, Tarantulas?" she said. He looked up, and sniffled.

"What do you want?" he asked in a choked voice.

"We need your help. Raptora wants you to meet her at your lab."

He perked up. "She does?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh! I knew she liked me!"

Wolfern rolled her eyes. Tarantulas then put a blindfold over her eyes.

"What the…"

"Sorry, but I like my lab being a secret."

Then, he went to vehicle mode, and she got on him. They rode until they got to his lab, and they went inside. Raptora took the blindfold off Wolfern, and they all transformed.

"Okay Tarantulas! You still have some of that stuff you made earlier?" Raptora asked.

"Yes, I think so," Tarantulas said. He then walked over to his computer, and some goo was on it. He picked it up. "Here it is!" He then looked at a Furby that was on him computer. "Oooo, cute!"

The girls both shuddered to hear him say that.

"Okay, this stuff makes males go insane when they sniff it," Raptora said. "We need you to find a way to reverse the effect."

"I dunno if I can…"

Raptora then kissed the side of his face.

"Please?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled, and jumped for joy.

"I will try!"

When he turned around, Raptora ran to the entrance, and puked. Wolfern giggled.

A couple hours later, Tarantulas made a new goo, but it was yellow in color.

"Here it is!" he said.

"Great!" Wolfern said. "Does it work?"

"I'm not sure, we need to test it."

The girls then smiled, grabbed the stuff, and held it to Tarantulas.

"Sniff it," Raptora said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just, sniff it!"

"But, what if it smells yucky?"

"JUST SNIFF IT!" they yelled at him.

He did, and he shuddered for a second.

"Did it work?" Raptora asked.

"Only one way to find out," Wolfern said, and she picked up the Furby, and placed it in front of Tarantulas.

He took one look at it…

*BLAM!*

…And what was left was a smoking crater.

"Those things are too cute," he said, putting his gun away.

The girls smiled.

"Yes! It works!"

"What works?! What has been going on?!" Tarantulas asked.

They then explained it to them, and he sighed.

"Well, the first thing we should do is find the others," he said. "Then, we need to destroy the rest of this stuff."

They then blindfolded Wolfern, and they headed to the Predicon base, but when they got there…

"Where is everybody?!" Raptora asked.

"HELLO?!" Wolfern said, but no one answered.

"Now what?" Tarantulas asked.

"Let's get to the Maximal base," Wolfern said.

Well, when they arrived at the base, all the females were outside.

"What's going on?" Raptora asked.

"They've all went insane!" Kitty said. "It's insane inside there!"

Well, the three of them went inside the base…

Rampage: "SAVE THE FISHIES!"

Rattrap: "WOOF! Grrrrrr…"

Cheetor: "Would you like some fries with that?"

Waspinator: "ZHUT THE ZLAG UP!"

Optimus: "With arms wide open…"

Quickstrike: "Wasssaaaaaap?!"

Scorponok: "HELP HELP! THE FLIES ARE ATTACKING ME!"

Megatron: "Let's all be peaceful now, and love each other."

Depth Charge: "KILL THE FISHIES!"

T2 Dinobot: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Terrorsaur: "Now, let us solve our problems…"

Rhinox: "Mah name's Forrest, Forrest Gump."

Silverbolt: "MEOW! HSSSST!"

Tigatron: "Oops, I did it again…"

Dinobot: "I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon Master in the World!"

Inferno: WAAAAAAAACHHHOOOOO!!! *sniff*

They all looked on the scene, and sweat dropped.

"Oh, slag," Wolfern said. They then left the base. "What happened?!"

"Rattrap broke the container, and it got all over everyone else!" Blackaracnia said. "The Predicons then came, and it got outta control!"

"Now what?" Airazor asked.

"I've got the formula right here," Tarantulas said. "I also found out that they can't be affected again once they've been affected before."

"Good," Eagleye said. "Now we don't have to worry about you going insane on us!"

"Well, now Optimus thinks he's Scott Stapp, Depth Charge wants to Kill the 'Fishies', Rhinox thinks he's Forrest Gump, Silverbolt is a cat, Tigatron is Britney Spears, and Dinobot is Ash Catchem…" Raptora said. "Well, now we need to cure them."

"Okay, who first?"

Rattrap walked down the hallway, sniffing the ground. He then found a couple Milk Bones on the ground. He sniffed one, and ate it. Then, he saw a trail of them, and followed them. He came upon a pile of them, and dug in. Wolfern walked over to him, and put some of the stuff under his nose. He sniffed it, and then continued eating. He shuddered, and then transformed.

"What in da galaxy?!" he said. Well, it sounded more like "Fhat in fa falafy?!", since he had a Milk Bone in his mouth. He took it out of his mouth and looked at it.

"Like your snack?" Wolfern asked.

He shrugged, and bit into it. "Hey, it actually tastes pretty good!"

"Ew…" Wolfern said. He laughed.

Cheetariah crept up behind Rampage, who was looking at the fish tank in her room.

"Poor little fishies…" he said. She then came over and picked up the bowl. He glared at her.

"Hi!" she said.

"Are you the one who imprisoned them?!" he demanded.

"Yep."

"Let them go!"

"I will, only if you smell this," she said, holding the goo at him. He sniffed it, and shuddered.

"What happened?!" he asked.

Eagleye walked up to Terrorsaur, and he looked at her.

"Springer!" she said. "I have a problem!"

"Sit down, and explain to our audience your problem," he said, seating her.

She sighed and pulled out the goo. "Well, I want someone to sniff this, and no one will!"

"I will," he said, and sniffed it. He handed it back to her, and shuddered.

"Eagleye?!" he said, and then he looked at the clothes he was wearing. "What the slag?!"

Dinobot walked down the hallway, holding a PokÉball, and wearing a PokÉmon hat.

"HOLY SLAG!" Raptora said from another room. "ASH! COME QUICK! IT'S A MEW!"

"A Mew?! That's a rare PokÉmon!" he said, and ran down the hallway to him. He then ran into the room Raptora was in. She grabbed him, and forced him to smell the stuff. He shuddered, and looked at the stuff he was holding.

"WHAT THE SLAGGIN'…" he said, and he torched the hat and PokÉball. "What is going on?!"

Hypermia snuck up behind Depth Charge, who was looking at a photo of fish. He then ripped it in half, laughing.

"Hahahaha! KILL THE FISHIES!" he said.

"I know how you can kill more!" she said.

"How?"

"Smell this stuff…"

Blackaracnia held onto the container as she walked down the hallway.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," she said.

Silverbolt crept up behind her, rubbed against her legs and purred. She bent down and petted him.

"Nice kitty…" she said, trying to get him to smell the stuff. He pulled away and ran.

"Hey!"

"Got'cha!"

"MEOWR!"

He came running back down the hallway. Dinobot and Raptora came into view. Raptora had big claw marks down her face. Dinobot and Blackaracnia took one look at her and started to laugh.

"Shut, up," Raptora growled.

Then, they saw Silverbolt, who was backed up against the wall. When they came closer, he hissed at them.

"I hate cats," Dinobot said. The girls just looked at him and shook their heads.

"Well, how are we gonna trap him?" Raptora asked.

"BARKBARK! BARKBARKBARKBARK!"

"MEOWR!"

Silverbolt leapt to the ceiling and held onto it. Rattrap and Wolfern came into view, Rattrap barking into a megaphone. He stopped and laughed.

"Well, we've got one part solved," Blackaracnia said. "How do we get him down?"

They all then got an evil smile, and looked at Rattrap…

Cheetor put something which looked like some poisoned version of McDonald's French Fries into a 'French Fry Container', and put it into a paper bag that had a McDonald's Symbol drawn on it in crayon. Cheetariah came over to him.

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds!," Cheetor said. "What would you like?"

"Just one vanilla milkshake, please," Cheetariah said, keeping a goofy smile pasted to her face. When Cheetor handed her the 'milkshake', Rampage came over and handed her the goo.

"Would this go good with the shake?" he asked, trying not to go insane from having the smile on his face.

"Yeah! Try it, and see what you think," she said to Cheetor, who took a little bit of the goo and sniffed it. He shuddered and looked at the McDonalds stuff he had on.

"What in the Spotted Heck?!" he said.

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rampage said. "IF I HAVE TO SMILE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN…..!!!!!"

Cheetariah and Cheetor laughed at the crab, who was swearing his head off.

"What if, you dared?! What if, you lied?! What if, I avenged?! What if I, form a lie?!" Optimus/Scott Stapp 'sang'.

"I am stronger, than yesterday. Now it's nothin' but a mile away! My loneliness ain't killin' me no more! I, am, STRONGER!" Tigatron/Britney Spears 'sang'.

"Those are some good singers," Rhinox/Forrest Gump said. Airazor then sat next to him. "Well, 'ello, Miss. Wanna chocolate?" He handed her a Peanut Butter Cup.

"No thanks," she said.

"Haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good singers…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" T2 Dinobot laughed.

"Well, I'd like you guys to do something for me," Airazor said. She then opened the goo, and let them smell it. When they were cured, she went to Optimus and Tigatron.

"I know how you guys can think of more popular songs…"

Then, the rest of the Predicons were left, which included Megatron, Inferno, Waspinator, and Scorponok.

"*Sniff* Royafy! I fneed fome medifine!" Inferno said.

"Just pray for your health to return," Megatron said.

"MEDICINE?! AAAAAHHHHH!" Scorponok said, and he hid behind Megatron.

"Shut that dang fool you before I beat him tah the next decade!" Quickstrike said.

The cured males and the females watched them all quarrel.

"Okay, now, how do we get them to smell this stuff?" Cheetor asked.

"Good question…why don't we have Raptora seduce them into smelling it?" Tarantulas said jokingly.

"Bite me!" Raptora replied.

"Well, don' send me tah get mah butt clawed!" Rattrap said, wincing everytime he put some type of lotion stuff on his cuts.

"Well, how do we get them all apart?"

"I have an idea…" Kitty said. She then stomped her foot loudly, and screamed, "OH NO! I'VE KILLED THE COLONY!"

"FWHAT!? FOU MUFTS BUUURRRRRN FOR FA FROLAFY!!!!" Inferno yelled as he picked up his flamethrowers. He ran over to where they are and Kitty looked around innocently. Inferno glared at her.

"What are you lookin' at?" Kitty asked.

"Are fou fa one refonsfible for killing fa colony?!" he demanded.

"Yes, but if you want me dead, smell this." She held the container up to him.

He scratched his head. He shrugged and smelled it, shuddered, and looked around.

"I AM CURED! THE ROYALTY MUST KNOW!!!"

Kitty smiled. "Well, that was easy!"

"Now, what about the others?" Rattrap asked.

"Allow me," Blackaracnia said, winking, and walked over to Quickstrike. "Hello 'strikey!"

"Well, hello, Sista!" he said. "What'cha doin' here?"

"I was just wondering if some strong, man, like yourself, is available?"

"Well, I guess."

"Just smell this," she said, holding the container to his face. He smelled it, shuddered, and looked at the clothes he had on.

"What in tarnation?!" he said.

"That was also easy," Blackaracnia said.

"Now, Megs is left," Raptora said.

"This will be kinda hard, since Megatron isn't that easilly fooled…did I just say that?!" Terrorsaur asked.

"Well, let's try…"

3 hours later…

All of the Maximals and Predicons were outside, near the lava pits. Tarantulas held onto the container that held the purplish-red and green stuff.

"Get rid of it," Megatron ordered.

Tarantulas then lightly tossed the goo over the side, and it hit the lava. The glass shattered from the heat, and then the goo dissolved in the lava.

"Glad that's over," Cheetor said.

"Well…I'm not so sure about that," Tarantulas said, smiling evilly.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Well, we haven't seen what you guys would act like when you go insane, so…" He held up another container, containing gray goo.

"You aren't gonna…" Wolfern said.

Before the girls reacted Tarantulas threw the goo over them, and they sniffed it. They all shuddered and passed out.

"Hmmmmm, that wasn't supposed to happen," Tarantulas said.

They girls then got up, and they looked at them with red eyes.

"Is THAT supposed to happen?!" Quickstrike asked.

"NO!" Tarantulas said. He then looked at the little beaker that held an ingredient. "Oops."

"What's 'oops'?!" Rampage demanded.

"I didn't put in the ingredient to make them insane. I put in the one to make them aggressive!"

"Meaning…" Optimus said.

The girls then held up their weapons, and various other ones.

"WE'RE SLAAAAAGGGG!" They all yelled as the girls attacked them…

"At least Spider-Boy had an antidote," Rattrap said.

"Yes, but, he got it out a little too late," Optimus said.

"And, the CR-Chamber is down, so we can't repair ourselves," Rhinox said.

"Well, I do kinda like you guys this way!" Bella said.

All of the men, who were bandaged up in casts, gauzes, and bruises, glared at her. The girls then laughed. Wolfern then went to the com-link and opened a channel to the Predicon base. Raptora appeared on the screen.

"How's the other guys?" Wolfern asked.

"Still mad at Tarantulas, and still in bandages," Raptora said. "Hey," she said, looking into the base. "Where's Kitty?"

"DIE IT!!!!" Kitty yelled as she ran up to the fully bandaged Tarantulas, and kicking him out of his chair. The rest of the transformers laughed as he cursed at her.

"Found her…" Raptora said.

"YOU ARE INSANE, WITCH!!!!" Tarantulas yelled at her.

****

"No, that was insane!" Kitty declared.


End file.
